game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Steel Goliaths
This project is in a redevelopment phase. All information on this page and its subpages are considered outdated and non-canon. Steel Goliaths (codenamed Project Hunter during production) is an upcoming first/third-person roleplaying mecha combat simulator game to be developed by IDI Central and published by IDI Publishing for the Fusion and PC. The game will take place in the years of 2488 and 2489, where the player will follow the story of various Mech pilots as they fight in the opening days of the Second Galactic War. The game is the first in the planned Steel Goliaths video game series, with plans for two more games to be developed. Gameplay Steel Goliaths is a first/third-person mecha combat simulator game, with the player mainly controlling Mechanized Infantry Units, but also being able to operate vehicles and fight on the ground using conventional weapons. Mechs and vehicles are heavily-armored and fitted with various projectile and energy weapons, allowing them to engage in combat with other mechs and vehicles. During combat, Mechs and vehicles will become damaged over time where weapons and basic functions will start to malfunction. It is even possible to have entire portions of a Mech destroyed in combat. The customization of Mechs, vehicles, and weapons is a major aspect of the game. The player has complete control of the Mechs, vehicles, and weapons they possess, thus they are able to change weapon load outs, armor values, armor types, add countermeasures, add camouflages and color schemes, and more. In the single player and co-op campaigns, the player can obtain new weapons, vehicles, and Mechs by either ordering them through a quartermaster or by salvaging/capturing them from combat. In multiplayer, the player can obtain new weapons, vehicles, and Mechs the same way, except that the quartermaster is replaced by an ordering station for simplicity. The single player and co-op campaigns are largely linear in terms of story, but the way the player conducts combat is completely up to them. In both campaigns, the player is accompanied by a lance of other Mech pilots, the size of which varying between missions. If a lance member's Mech receives to much damage and is destroyed or crippled, the pilot controlling it might be injured and will need to be rescued. During the game's campaign, lance members will die as a part of the game's story. The multiplayer, on the other hand, has the two major sides battling for superiority on the surfaces of different planets and in orbit. The way these battles end relies solely on the players and their teams. The multiplayer is on a real-time clock and players can leave and join whenever they want. The battle on a planet will reset once one side has established dominance over the other. Single Player After a strange signal is detected on the planet of Titan, the Federation of Systems sends Eagle Lance to investigate. After an apparent Coalition attack on the lance either kills or has pilots go MIA, the Federation decides to declare war on their former ally, seeing the attack as an act of war. Within two weeks, the Federation launched an offensive into Coalition space, encountering little to no resistance. Captain Elijah Hanks, fresh out of his officer's courses, is sent to the front line as a replacement for Hunter Lance's third-in-command. With a sudden counterattack by the Coalition, the war enters a bloody stalemate. Tensions amongst Hunter Lance's pilots comes to ahead after multiple failed missions and the deaths of several lancemates. The advent of the Dominion's entry to the war greatly threatens the Federation's very existence, causing them to seek support from the Syndicate. With the war intensifying and tensions running high, Elijah starts to question whether the Second Galactic War should have ever started at all. Co-Op Under redevelopment. Multiplayer Under redevelopment. Locations In Steel Goliaths, players will fight on a number of different planets and celestial bodies, as well as have the ability to fight in orbit of these planets. These planets can be under the control of any one of four government bodies present in the game. In the game's single player and co-op modes, the player has no control over which planets he goes to, but in the game's multiplayer, the player has the ability to chose which planet he wants to deploy to. In Steel Goliaths, there are a total of 27 planets and celestial bodies that can be traveled to. Federation of Systems 'Sol' *Earth 'Sigma Hyperion' *Titan *Hera 'Liu Xiu' *Gora *Eridu VII (moon) 'Pegasi' *Ares 'Aer' *Xoterra *New Rodinia 'Virgo Palioxis' *Arsus *Osan II (moon) Eridani Coalition 'Miriandynus Nebula' *Hiva Treeni *Meehua *Kothar Vela Dioscuri *Libra *Juno 'Gamma Hyperes' *Shani 'Sawblade Nebula' *Alkonost *Rhodon 'Crux Myrmidon' *Theia 'Hyldemoer' *Vulcan Orion Syndicate 'Beta Lyrae' *Euphoria 'Alcyoneus Nebula' *Independence *C-26 Minerva (colony) 'Lyra Aegimius' *Aurelius Interstellar Dominion 'Arcturus Theta' *Liberty *Vesta 'Calesius Cloud' *Eros Weapons and Equipment Steel Goliaths offers a variety of weapons that the players can chose from, whether they're on the ground, in a vehicle, or in a Mech. Infantry weapons act differently than vehicle or Mech weapons respectively, but no matter what type of weapon is being used, each one can be upgraded accordingly. The player can purchase new weapons from the Galactic Center of Commerce Database (all modes,) salvage and capturing (all modes,) or from the quartermaster (SP and Co-Op only.) Infantry A prominent feature of the game's multiplayer and parts of the game's single player and co-op campaigns is the ability for a pilot to either leave their Mech, eject from their Mech, or not use their Mech at all, and fight on the ground. As such, a number of infantry weapons are at the players' disposal, each one having the ability to be upgraded and customized. Vehicle and Mech For the vehicles and MIUs, Steel Goliaths offers a much larger selection as these weapons are interchangable with the weapons on the players' Mechs. This larger selection is one of the main features and benefits of using MIUs and none of the weapons of the same type share the same characteristics. Each weapon is fully upgradable, but lack the customization feature that infantry weapons have. Vehicles Another alternative to fighting on the ground as infantry is to use the game's assortment of vehicles. Each government has their own selection of vehicles, each with their own look and varying characteristic, both good and bad. The player can upgrade and customize their own vehicles, as well as obtain new vehicles by salvaging or capturing enemy vehicles (all modes,) ordering them through the quartermaster (SP and Co-Op only,) or buying them through the Galactic Center of Commerce Database (all modes.) Mechanized Infantry Units The main focus of Steel Goliaths is combat in giant machines known as Mechanized Infantry Units. The terms of engagement can and will be dictated through the use of MIUs on the battlefield. Mechs are separated into five classes, each one having a set role and are designed to work in tangent with other classes of Mech. Mechs are upgradable and customizable and the ability to obtain new Mechs through the quartermaster (SP and Co-Op only,) through the GCCD (all modes,) or by salvaging or capturing enemy Mechs (all modes,) is present. Extras Easter Eggs In Steel Goliaths there are a large amount of hidden secrets and easter eggs scattered throughout the game's campaigns. Some of these are hints at future games while others are references to other games, various memes, and other pop culture items. Cut Content Downloadable Content Retail and Reception Critical Reception Sales and Editions Gallery Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Games Category:Infinite Development Incorporated Category:Games Category:Steel Goliaths Category:Steel Goliaths (series) Category:Upcoming games